Sanctuary
by Venetian King
Summary: A Marcus and Carmine story R and R


Disclaimer: I don't own Gears of war. I wish I do but I don't.

Hope you guys enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WOW!!" Dom stood in amazement. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful place?"

Delta stood in front of the most spectacular view they've seen in ages. Right in front of them was a giant meadow with emerald green grass, rainbow colored flower patches and a small forest.

Baird rolled down the steep grassy hill and stop in a a comfortable bed of flowers with a giant smile on his face. "Come on ladies enjoy this moment we deserve it, after all we did help end this war!!" he yelled falling back down into the flower bed. Dom and Cole practically flew down the hill to where Baird was with Carmine trotting behind.

They all dropped all their weapons and any heavy clothing until they were in their pants and under shirts. Dom tackled down Baird and Cole jumped on top of the to of them in a little wrestling match. Carmine laughed at them having the most joyous time of there lives. From the corner of his eye Carmine saw Marcus slowly walk into the forest and disappear into the darkness.

Carmine ran off to catch up to him and stopped 'til he reached the edge of the forest. He looked in to see if he could fine Marcus but he was no where in sight. He continued to walk in.

It wasn't completely dark it had rays of light from the bright sun shine their way through the leaves and tree branches. He stumbled on a few weapons nearly tripping and falling flat on his face. He followed trail until he saw Marcus cupping his hands and slurping up some water.

"There you are, sir!" he shouted running up to him. Marcus rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop calling that." he said with frustration. "Oh sorry sir…er… I mean Sergeant Fenix." Carmine quickly corrected himself. "What do you want, kid?" he grunted. "Well I saw you come in here and well I want to see what you were doing." Carmine slowly sat down beside him. Marcus took another drink of water and looked back at Carmine. "Well now you know so you can go back to the field." his said with his gruff voice. "Well I don't want to go back." "Why not?" Marcus asked.

"Because I'm going swimming." he took of his white t-shirt and dove into the small lake. "Care to join me?" he asked with pleading eyes. Marcus sighed and decided that maybe he could cut back since they found this marvelous place and that they brought peace to this world. He stood up and took off his shirt. Carmine's cheeks turned deep crimson once he saw how built Marcus was.

Marcus slowly walked into the water. " Alright, kid what are supposed to do now since you got me in here?" "Uh I don't know……Marco polo." he suggested. "Marco polo?" he stared at him with one of those what 'what the hell were you thinking' faces.

Marcus shrugged. "Okay….I'll be Marco then." Marcus closed his eyes and spoke out with an even more frustrated voice. "Marco." "Polo" Carmine spoke with a little high tone in his voice. "Marco" Marcus repeated. He heard a little twig snap and thought that was Carmine so he jumped up but unfortunately he made a fool of himself. Carmine stood two feet away laughing. "You missed." he continued but he got cut off by being dunked under water. "Not that time." Marcus laughed. Carmine resurfaced and squirted out the water from his mouth on Marcus' face. "Oh your gonna wish you haven't done that kid." He took his arm and slid it under the water creating a huge wave splashing into Carmines face.

"Oh water…yeah you showed me." he teased, just then Marcus wrapped his arms around Carmine and dragged him under the water. When he came back up he got dunked back under and up and down and up and down. Carmine tried to grab as much air into his mouth as possible before going back under.

Marcus finally stopped and allowed Carmine to catch his breath. Carmine breathed in deeply the first few times and slowly his breathing went back to it's normal pace. He turned to see Marcus slowly walk out of the water. "Oh come on you're not done yet are you?" Carmine asked following Marcus.

He saw Marcus slowly wipe himself off with his t-shirt making Carmine blush again. Marcus sat down on a rock and started to take apart his weapon. Carmine sat down beside him.

It was a long awkward silence until Marcus finally spoke. "I'm sorry." "What?" Carmine turned shocked. "I'm sorry." he repeated. "Sorry about what? You didn't do anything." Carmine said. "Yeah I did I shouldn't have been so harsh on you, I was just under stress with the whole war and what not." Marcus continued to work on his lancer. "Well it's not your fault sir. Uh, I mean Sergeant Fenix." Marcus chuckled. "You can call me Marcus." he suggested. "Okay, Marcus."

"You know I've always wanted to be like you." Carmine continued. "Really? Why?" Marcus turned to look at him.

"Well my brother told me so much about you and I've always said I wanted to be exactly like you. But I'm not as aggressive as you are. And I'm certainly not as brave." Carmine explained quietly.

"Well I'm surprised you want to be like me, kid. I don't really see my self as an inspiration or role model." He said putting his gun back together. "Well you are my book. "You know you can call me Ben." "Okay Ben."

"Hey Marcus can I ask you something?" Carmine asked. "Sure. Go ahead." Marcus said. "Okay, have you ever had a feeling of love for someone but you're to afraid to say anything cause they might reject you?" Marcus took a while to answer. "Uh, not really. Why do you ask?" "Oh, I was just curious." Carmine turned away and there was another awkward silence. "Well, there is someone I do have some feelings for." Marcus said breaking the silence.

"Really? On who?" Carmine asked. Marcus put his gun down and stood up as well as Carmine. Marcus slowly walked up to him. Carmine's heart raced as Marcus' lips were only centimeter's away from his. Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into his blue eyes.

Carmine moved in and placed his lips on Marcus'. Marcus picked him up and pressed Carmine's back against a nearby tree. Their tongues danced around in each others mouths. Carmine wrapped his legs around his waist. Carmine bit on Marcus' lower lip making him growl in a deep tone.

Carmine slowly pulled away and looked and looked into Marcus' eyes. "Marcus I…I." Carmine stuttered "SH it'll be okay." Marcus whispered. "No not that I hear something."

They heard the sound of crunching leaves and twigs. Marcus carefully dropped Carmine carefully and quickly grabbed his lancer. He aimed it at the direction the sound was coming from with his finger on the trigger.

The foot steps came closer and Marcus was just a second away from firing his weapon when he heard Dom's voice come from the trees. "There you guys are we've been looking all over for you guys. Cole and Baird coming up from right behind Dom.

"And you guys found water!" Cole jumped into the lake with Baird following him. Marcus lowered his lancer and looked back at Carmine who was sitting down beside the tree that were making out up against.

Carmine looked back up at Marcus with a smile. He smiled back and took a seat next to and watched the others wrestle around in the water.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about 6 hour of relaxing in the meadow, the group put all of their heavy armor back on and were getting ready to travel back to the base. Carmine was about to put his helmet back on but Marcus' large hands didn't let him. "Leave it here." he said with his gruff voice. "Why?" Carmine looked up into his eyes. "So we know that this is our little sanctuary when we come back."

"You want to come back?" Carmine asked in a high tone. "Well yeah after we get debriefed we should have some more time for ourselves." Marcus said wiping a strand of blond hair off of Carmine's Forehead.

Carmine smiled and kissed Marcus on the lips and they both started walking back to the base.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There finished hope you guys liked it.


End file.
